


Autumn Sweetheart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any m/m, The Boys of Fall





	Autumn Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Tony is dead on his feet after an exhausting day. Dark circle crease under his eyes and his perky-bouncy pep has all but burnt out. Slow and sluggish, with the day at an end and dusk glowing on the horizon, the time is perfect for enjoying a cup of hot cocoa while snuggling in front of a cozy, warm fire. It is a chilly day in autumn, perfect for snuggling. 

The crackle of the burning wood is peaceful, and the cocoa is tasty and soul-soothing, and the comfort of home is like being wrapped in a fluffy, soft blanket. Tony is sleepy, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings as he struggles to stay awake. 

He keeps nodding off into his cup of hot coca, only to wake and snuggle into Peter’s embrace as his boyfriend wraps an arm around him to pull him close. He takes a few sips, hums as he smacks his lips, and the warm bliss, feeling so content, makes him nod off again, much to his boyfriend’s amusement. 

“Hey, sleepy head,” Peter coos fondly, smirking. “Are you ready for bed?” 

Tony shakes his head, pouting adorably. “No. I wanna stay here and cuddle with you,” and he burrows into Peter’s embrace, pressing close to his side. He takes a drink of his cocoa and hums happily before he presses kisses against Peter’s lips. 

They kiss sweet and soft, little gentle pecks of lips on lips as the fire warms them, and Peter decides this is his own little slice of heaven. 

A small smile dances on his lips as he whispers, “I love you, Tony.” 

“I love you, Peter.” Tony wraps his arms around his waist and guides him closer, and Tony groans happily and cuddles Peter in a warm bear hug. 

Peter smiles, lovingly hugs his teddy bear boyfriend, smiling sweetly, in love with the way Tony is warm and snuggly soft. 

Everything is perfect; the fire is warm, his boyfriend is cuddled in his arms, and there is no place Jensen would rather be than right here in this moment of love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1043683.html?thread=112814563#t112814563)


End file.
